The prior art researched has clearly shown a number of techniques used to provide water through various booster systems. These techniques offer a number of options with various levels of success, in providing controlled water booster systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,741 (TOMOHIKO TAKI) shows an automatic supply system with a single tank having a controlled air charge, preventing the release of water from the pneumatic tank from a single pump supply to maintain a constant source of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,735 (SULKO) shows a plurality of pumps each being of a capacity to provide high head and volume disposed into a common manifold to provide pressure boosted water in a highrise building using a pressurestatic switch as means of control consisting of various control switches and relays, with an auxiliary pump having an accumulator tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,025 (MAHER & MAHER) shows a constant pressure pumping system unit consisting of two pumps, one being of variable speed providing a constant pressure, whereas the second pump provides constant speed with control switches providing the perimeters of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,471 (GRAY & ANDERSON) shows a water pressure booster system using auxiliary pump to super charge pressurized reservoir, with a plurality of pumps controlled by various relays and sensing switches.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,932 (PREVETT) shows an automatic sequence control system for pump motors. This system provides automatic controlling of a plurality of pumps using various control switches, flow meters, relays along with logic gates thus providing a complex control system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,081 (GRAY & ANDERSON) shows a liquid pressure booster system with cutoff for minimum flow levels consisting of a plurality of constant speed pumps and pressure-regulating valves along with time delay relays and a single pressurized tank with various other complex electrical controls.
To the contrary, none of the references show a "MULTI-TANK/MULTI-PUMP WATER PRESSURE BOOSTER SYSTEM" presented by the inventor.